


Is it Love?

by eccentrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrix/pseuds/eccentrix
Summary: You may never know.Requests welcome! One-shot/Drabble series[Reader x Naruto characters ]





	1. AU!Sasuke: Morning Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is kind of a mental break thing for when I need a bit of time off from my main story. You guys can request anything, male reader, loving smut, female characters... anything! There are a few limitations but I don't feel like those need to be said lol. It can be any universe, any character. If I don't get any requests I'm just gonna do things myself so it'll still get updated. I'm hoping to update this pretty frequently. 
> 
> Anyways. I hope you guys like this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: you already know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke tries to wake you up. 
> 
> [AU!Sasuke x Reader ]

"(Name), wake up."

No response. 

"(Name)." Sasuke clicked his teeth. He shook you gently, patted your cheeks, and poked your forehead. 

You still didn't stir. Sasuke's eyes slipped closed from irritation. He stood up from where he sat on the bed and traveled into the bathroom. He filled a cup with cold water. 

One last try. 

"If you don't get up, we're not having sex for a week." 

He gave you a few seconds to respond. You snuggled deeper into your pillow. 

The water splashed onto the bed, mostly covering your form. Your gray sweatpants stained black, your light blue shirt now dark. 

He let out a loud groan when you merely mumbled sleepily to yourself and turned over. 

"I hate you," he stated aloud. Still nothing. 

"I want to see other people." 

"I'm going to take your ring back and sell it." 

He sighed one last time before going into the kitchen. It took him a few minutes, but when he was finished, eggs, waffles, and orange juice were brought to your room and set next to you on the nightstand. 

You had to wake up from the smell of food. There was no way you could resist that. 

You still didn't move. Sasuke shook his head and sucked his teeth. 

"(Name), you're such an idiot." 

He took his place at your side, running his fingers through your hair gently. He placed a kiss on your temple. 

"But you're my idiot."

He noticed the twitch of your lips. You smiled peacefully in your sleep. 

No... wait. 

You weren't even asleep. 

"(Name)..." 

"I was waiting for you to get all mushy," you stated, reaching for his hand that rested in your hair. "I love it when you do that." 

"I'm still selling your ring." 

You let out a small laugh. 

"Fat chance. You won't even be able to take this out of my cold dead hands." You flexed your fingers as you stared at the beautiful ring that contained both of your birthstones. 

"Just eat your food before you're late." He went to stand, but you sat up and wrapped your arms around him. He stiffened slightly, as you were still wet, but eventually relaxed into your touch. 

"I love you Sasuke. Thanks for breakfast."

"You too." 

You pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. 

"I'm getting you back for this though," you said, motioning to the wet spots on your clothes. 

He smirked. "I'm looking forward to it." 

You spent a few more seconds locked in this embrace before retracting and eating the food Sasuke prepared for you. 

He really was your Prince Charming. A kinda vain, sassy, and aloof Prince Charming, but he was yours. And he loved you more than words could express. 

You couldn't wait to marry him. 

......

"You were joking about the sex thing right?"

He moved to exit the room. 

"And the thing about other people? Sasuke? SASUKE, COME BACK!"


	2. AU!Deidara: The Next Few Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move in with Deidara. 
> 
> [ AU!Dei x Reader ]

BANG! 

You jumped. "Ow!" You exclaimed as your head hit the roof of your boyfriend's Civic. 

"Whoops, sorry, un." Deidara bent down to pick up the box he had dropped as he had gotten out of the car. "There's nothing breakable in there right?" 

"No, just brushes," you responded, reaching into the back seat and grabbing a box of your own. 

"Good," he responded. "Let's go babe. I'll get the rest later, un." 

You hummed in compliance before following him up the stairs of the apartment complex. He unlocked the door and you both set the boxes down in the living room, which was cluttered with your things. 

You had finally taken the plunge - you had finally decided to move in with your boyfriend of two years. The two of you had spent the past two days moving your things from your parents and into his apartment. It was a decent size - one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen. The living room was being turned into an art room of sorts, clay, pottery, and numerous canvases, brushes, and boxes were strewn about. A few of your paintings that were given to him on special occasions were hung on the walls. 

Deidara gave you a smile. "It looks much better with your stuff in it, un. Feels more like-"

"More like home," you finished for him, sliding your arms around his neck. His arms snaked around your waist and the blue eye that you could see was gleaming with happiness. The love he had for you shone brightly in his eyes. 

He placed a soft kiss on your lips, to which your heart fluttered at the emotion he put in such an act. 

"(Name), thank you, un." He whispered against your lips. You tilted your head in confusion. 

"For what, Dei?"

"For letting me love you, hm." 

"I love you too Dei." 

He placed his forehead on your own. "Perfect, un. You're just perfect." He ran his fingers through your hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you, un. You're my everything, and..." 

He retracted his hands from your body, kneeling down and reaching into his pocket. Your hands flew to your mouth, covering it in disbelief. 

No way. No way. Was he...?

"(Name), I wanted to make this a special moment for just the two of us. I can't imagine a better time than now, un," he spoke, a large smile gracing his facial features. His fingers were lightly trembling as he opened the small box, revealing a beautiful ring the color of his eyes. 

"I want to be together forever. Will you marry me?"


	3. Canon!Hidan: In Due Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He prayed every day that he would find you so that he could enact his revenge upon you.
> 
> He wasn’t expecting what he found. 
> 
> TW for domestic abuse, violence, murder, mentions of suicide 
> 
> [ Hidan x Reader ] Canon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this got fucking weird. Lmao. Anyways. Enjoy this weird bullshit! I’ll update another one in a bit so that it doesn’t end up being too... weird.
> 
> TW for domestic abuse, violence, murder, mentions of suicide

He had a twisted affection for you from the day you met. You just didn’t know it at first. 

The children that bullied you ended up dead, your abusive father was tortured and slaughtered, and your sister brutally murdered because she decided to snitch to your mother that you were sleeping with someone they had deemed “psychopathic”. 

That was him, of course, and you weren’t just sleeping together. You had been engaged to him. He was going to kill your mother too, until you had found out that the rumors were true. You never believed anybody when they told you your fiancé was a serial killer. Not until he murdered the man who drunkenly groped you in the bar right in front of your eyes. 

You didn’t even leave him immediately after that. It took awhile because you found out that you were pregnant. You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t know whether or not to tell him. 

Eventually, you decided to fake your own suicide and left. 

But Hidan wasn’t a fucking idiot. He knew what real suicide looked like. He would know, he’d driven many people to take their own lives. On that day, he vowed that he was going to find you and kill you himself. Your decision caused the whole slaughter of the village. He hoped you knew that and that it rested heavily on your conscience. 

As for you, though...

He would make it the most brutal killing ever. He’d fantasized over it for years. He played the moment he’d see you again over and over in his mind, pleasure himself to the look of terror that would splay across your visage as you drank in his form. 

What actually happened was the exact opposite of all of his fantasizing.

He saw you from a distance, and at first, all he saw was you and his hands itched to maul your throat. 

But then he saw a boy, probably around 5 or 6 with sleek, silver hair, and that thought faded. The boy followed you while talking non stop. What he was saying, Hidan couldn’t hear, but the two of you were heading towards him. 

For some reason, he couldn’t move. Not even as you were a mere 15 feet from him.

“Sweetheart, get behind me.” You immediately took a defensive stance, drawing a kunai. 

Hidan sheathed his weapon. 

“Stop being a little fucking bitch, (Name),” was all he could muster. 

The boy peeked out from behind your legs. 

“Is he mine?” 

You stared intently into your former lovers eyes. You had trained for this. You would protect your son with your life. “No more than he is anyone else’s, Hidan,” you hissed. 

“Whatever. That kid is my spitting fucking image.” 

“Mommy, who is he?” 

“He’s no one, honey.”

“I’m your fucking dad, kid. She didn’t tell you about me?” He asked incredulously. 

“You’re my dad?” The boy asked, moving from behind your legs. 

“No, he’s not.”

“Have you ever looked in a mirror, dipshit? Don’t you look exactly like me?” 

“Hidan.” You tone turned pleading. “Please. It’s not a good idea for you to be involved. He’s normal. He’s not like you.” You turned your back towards him, shooing your son away. “Go to grandma baby. I’ll be there in a bit.” 

The child complied, but shot uncertain looks back at Hidan as he left. 

When he was out of eyesight, Hidan‘s hand encircled your neck and he slammed you against the nearest tree. Your vision swam. 

“You fucking cunt! You didn’t even tell me you were fucking pregnant! You dumb fucking bitch!” He pressed down harder, causing you to cough. 

“I- I just w-wanted him to have a n-normal life!” 

“Normal life my fucking ass! You’re not normal yourself, you piece of shit!” He slammed you back once again. 

“I should gut you like a fucking pig for this, you stupid bitch,” Hidan seethed. 

“P-please don’t.” 

All your training went to shit. You had forgotten how terrifying he was when he was angry. 

“Fine. Fucking fine.” He let you down.

His fist made hard contact with your jaw. The two of you heard a vicious crack, but you made only a whimper. 

It was much like all those years ago. 

“Only because you’re taking care of my son are you going to live today, you stupid whore. I should fucking kill you for this, I should fucking kill you! I thought you loved me!“ He reeled back his arm once again and this time hit you square in the mouth. 

“I still love you, Hidan! But you’re insane,” you gasped, blood trickling from your lips. “You’re fucking crazy. You killed my sister! My dad! The whole fucking village! Something is terribly fucking wrong with your head!” 

“No bitch, something is fucking wrong with you for keeping my son from me!” 

“You’re a fucking murderer!” Another punch. Two. 

“I don’t give a flying-“ 

“Hidan!” You gasped. His strong fist made contact with your stomach. “Please!” You wheezed. “Just let me go. For fucks sake, if you still love me, if you still care even a little bit, just let me go now!” 

For some reason, he stopped. 

“You’re going to pay for this,” he asserted, replacing his grip on your throat. “I’m going to come back, and when I fucking do, I’m taking you and him, and we’re gonna be a fucking family.” 

“Fine!” You sputtered, blood pouring from your mouth as you heaved. “Fine. We can be a family. Just give me awhile, okay?” 

He cocked a brow. Did you really just agree, just like that? He released his hold on you. “Seriously?” 

“Yes.” 

“Shit, okay. Kiss me then.” He really had to get going anyways. He needed to meet up with Kakuzu and collect the money from the bounty. The severed head was still in his pack. 

You struggled to stand straight and placed a small kiss on his lips. 

He licked your blood off. “I forgot how fucking good you taste, (Name). I gotta go though. I’ll be back in a week. Don’t fucking leave, or I really will kill you next time.” 

“I won’t,” you promised, chest still heaving from the effort it took to breathe. 

“Good.” Hidan began to maneuver through the trees, leaving you alone. “Oh shit, wait!” He called. “What’s his name?”

“Ito.” You called back weakly. 

“Ito. That’s a stupid fucking name. Whatever. You better not leave. I swear to Jashin that I will come and fucking find you.” 

“I know, Hidan. I know.” 

You waited until you knew he was completely gone to let the sobs shake your body. You struggled to walk back to the farmhouse you lived in and relayed the scenario to your very alarmed mother and stepfather. 

They began packing immediately, as did you. Your son was firing questions at you nonstop, but the answer was always the same. 

“I’ll tell you in due time.”


	4. Canon!Shisui: A Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui writes you a letter while he’s abroad.
> 
> [ Shisui x Reader ] Canon!

Dear (Name), 

Holy shit. I miss you. 

I hate being away for so long. I know it’s only been a week, but not waking up to your smiling face in the morning is killing me. I miss the way your lips feel against my own, the warmth of your body pressing against mine, the way your fingers feel wrapped around my...

Yeah, you get it. 

I bought you a bunch of souvenirs though. You’re gonna love them. One of my favorites is a keychain. I can’t spoil it for you. 

Okay I’m gonna spoil it. It’s a mini golden kunai with our names engraved on it. I thought it was pretty sweet, something you’d like. I got myself a matching one. 

I really do miss you, you know. I can’t wait to get home and smother you with kisses and never let you go. Spending this time apart makes my heart ache but it also makes me appreciate your presence and all you do for me. My hotel room is a mess but I’m sure you expected as much. 

I’ve gotta get going though. Itachi’s telling me that the daimyo is calling a meeting. I’m sorry that I couldn’t write more. 

I love you, my princess. Please wait for me patiently. I will be back soon to give you all of my love and affection. 

Don’t get too sexually frustrated while I’m gone, okay? But make sure you think of me when you’re... ya know. 

Only slightly kidding. 

Love you baby. Stay safe and train hard. 

Yours forever, 

Uchiha Shisui


	5. AU!Deidara: Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had finally found you.
> 
> [AU! Deidara x reader ]  
> TW for abuse, murder, death, suicide, crazy ass mf deidara lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT GOT WEIRD AGAIN YALLLLLL
> 
>  
> 
> TW for abuse, murder, death, suicide, crazy ass mf deidara lol

It was your birthday.

 

You would’ve completely forgotten that if it weren’t for the hundreds of roses sitting on top of your welcome mat.

 

You heart sunk and your mouth dried. Your hands began to shake and you immediately shrank back into your apartment.

 

_ He had found you again. _

 

You had moved from city to city to lose him. You’d changed schools, phone numbers, your legal name, anything in order to lose him…

 

Your ex-boyfriend. 

 

The two of you had been helplessly enamored with one another. However, he became scary, aggressive and controlling. You had decided to break it off with him immediately once that behavior surfaced. He had shown up to your house the next day as if nothing had happened. 

 

It only got worse from there. 

 

He contacted your family, friends, schools, employers, anyone who might know you… just to get to you.

 

The worst part, you had broken up three and a half years ago. 

 

Tears immediately sprung to your eyes when your phone began to ring from your coat pocket. 

 

With a surge of adrenaline, you answered.

 

“Fuck  _ off  _ Deidara!” 

 

“Now, (Name). That’s not nice, un. After all of the flowers I got you? Don’t you like them, love?”

 

“Don’t fucking call me that! Leave me alone! We’re through Deidara! We’ve been through!” You began screaming through your tears.

 

You had thought you had outrun him.

 

“(Name), don’t you see? Nothing will ever break us up. Not even you.” You began sobbing. “We’ll be together forever, (Name).”

 

All of a sudden, the call dropped. You were overcome with a rush of relief. 

 

That lasted no more than a few seconds. The doorknob to your unlocked apartment started turning.

 

Your sobs grew in volume, and when your blurry vision caught sight of that all too familiar blonde ponytail, you fell to your knees. 

 

You felt cool metal be placed to your forehead. “I’ve been trying for months to get you to stay long enough in one place for this, un. But you just kept running away.”

 

_ This was it. It was over. _

 

“If you won’t let us be together in life, then we’ll be together in death.” 

 

“F-fuck D-Deidara!” You howled, tears and snot running down your face as you looked up at him. “Please don’t kill me! Please don’t! I’ll be with you! I swear to God I’ll-”

 

He put a finger to your lips and shushed you. You cried louder. “I don’t like being lied to, (Name).” He bent down, putting a soft hand on your face. The gesture would be loving if it were from anyone else. The way he looked at you was as if he was looking into the eyes of a lover, as if he were ecstatic. “We will go somewhere where you can’t run from me anymore.”

 

“Please! N-!” 

 

The gunshot rang throughout the apartment. Deidara’s shrill laugh followed. 

 

He pressed his lips onto yours, entwining his fingers with your own limp appendages. 

 

“I love you, (Name). Now you can’t run.”

 

He placed the gun to his own head. “Because we’re both going to hell.”


	6. AU! Lee x Reader: Marathon of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run a half marathon with Rock Lee.

You were never really all that athletic. You never played sports in high school, always tried to get out of gym class, and never really took it upon yourself to sign up for any sports. It just wasn’t your thing.

 

Well, life decided to play a joke on you by sending you a boyfriend that was  _ in love  _ with anything physical. Lee did everything, from basketball to marathons. And his insistence for you to try it was maddening. He’d never argue with you over it, but it was a constant weekly battle to get him to stop fucking talking about it. After two years of you repeated that you loathed exercise, he finally relented.

 

At first, you were glad he stopped. But then it made you sad. You wanted to take part in something with him that he’d really enjoy. You made a secret plan for his birthday to partake in a half marathon with him. You signed the both of you up and paid. You had 6 months.

 

You kept it a secret. You’d go to the gym every night after hanging out and ran… and ran. And  _ ran.  _ It was unbearably hard, but you powered through. And sure enough, at the crack of dawn 6 months later, you showed up at his house in full running gear.

 

Lee’s eyes opened wide, but not as wide as his grin. “So, uh,” you started. “Happy birthday babe. We’re running a half marathon… I guess.” 

 

“Oh, (Name)! This is perfect! I will be right out!” He practically sprinted back into his house. You waited on his porch with a smile on your face. That reaction was worth it. 

 

“Have you been training (Name)?” He asked. You almost gawked at what he had chosen to wear. A green sweatband was in place on his forehead, and a tight, green jumpsuit clung to his muscles.

 

“Yep, everyday since like, six months ago.” He smiled, bringing you in with one arm and planting a sloppy, wet kiss on your cheek.

 

“I am so happy! This is amazing! You are amazing!” 

 

“C’mon, Lee. Get in the car or we’ll be late!” You said while laughing. He chuckled back and ran to your car door. You got in and began driving to the half marathon location. Parking and checking in went smoother than you thought it would, and before you knew it, you were at the starting line.

 

Your heart pounded in anticipation. You and Lee already established that he would be able to run ahead of you without you getting mad, but he wanted to run the first 5 miles with you. You were completely cool with that. You’d only slow him down. There was no way you could get to Lee’s level of fitness in six months.

 

The first five miles were great. He was encouraging and his enthusiasm kept you motivated enough to not stop for even a second. 

 

It was when he left you to finish up the race that it got harder. You could feel every lift of your foot. Every muscle began to ache by the 8th mile, and by the 9th, you were practically  _ dying.  _

 

Lee’s words echoed in your mind throughout the next couple miles. You trudged on, though every single muscle in your body was practically screaming at you to stop. You almost cried in relief when you started hearing the cheers of the audience waiting for the racers. You searched around for any sign of your boyfriend but couldn’t find him. Disappointed, you picked up your speed to reach the finish line. 

 

A minute passed before you saw his hideous jumpsuit. Your jaw dropped when you saw what he was holding. 

 

A large, colorful sign was thrust into the air as he screamed your name. Your eyes scanned the letters in disbelief. 

 

_ (Name), please marry me!  _

 

As you reached the finish line, your eyes welled with tears as he got down on one knee, holding up a ring box. 

 

“I would be honored to have you as my wife!” He proclaimed. 

 

You were a sobbing, sweaty mess as you threw yourself at him. The surrounding people all cheered for the two of you as he slipped the ring on your finger. 

 

He brought your lips to his passionately, and you returned his embrace with vigor. 

 

A smile formed on your lips. If running these half marathons got you a husband, maybe you’d run these things more. 


End file.
